20 Questions Minus 15
by LexiBaby
Summary: A hyperactive ninja,  a brooding gunman, and a simple little game.  Perhaps our little ninja will find out more than she thought she would. [[Oneshot]]


20 Questions Minus 15

Okay, okay. How to get Mr. Vinnie Mc Can't Stop Brooding Valentine to chit-chat with a sexy materia hunter such as myself? Hmmmmmm….HMMMMMM…This is so hard. Maybe!…Nah, it's stupid, as if Vinnie would EVER play 20 questions with me! He'd use up his weekly quota of words, then no more talking for Vinnie except 'For when it's necessary.' as Vinnie says. GAWD. That isn't even FIVE freaking words! Let's see, by my calculations…Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk. I'm so smart. I just had the most brilliant epiphany! (Note to self: Look epiphany up in a dictionary.) ALRIGHT! Operation Make-Vinnie-Play-Twenty-Questions-Minus-Fifteen, or M.V.P.T.Q.M.F. is locked, loaded, and ready to go! Ku, ku, ku. Let's get this party started!

I make my way over to the log Vinnie is sitting on. Spike is having us go some place, they wouldn't tell me where. Why wouldn't they tell me!!! Stupid Spike with his stupid gravity defying, incredibly spike hair. Okay sitting down. Plastering smile onto face.

"Hey! Mc Broody!"

"…"

"Don't raise your eyebrows and look all like I'm-On-The-Verge-Of-Shooting-You-Yuffie, Vinnie! I just wanted to play a game with you!"

"A…Game…?"

He looks at me skeptically.

"Yup! A game! You use, I wanna play 20 questions, but, with the way I figure it, if you ask me 20 questions with five words per question you'll say a hundred words, AT LEAST, then you'll explode! So I, The Great Yuffie Kisaragi, decided to ask you to play!!!…Drum roll please! 20 Questions Minus 15! Know what number THAT is, Vinnie? That's five. Only five questions. You'll only have to say 25 words. Just 25!…Well, plus answering my questions, but you're the master at answering with one word. Okay, just 30 words! What do ya, Sir Broods A Lot?"

Oh, shit. His eye brows twitched. He's gonna pull out Cerberus and kill me, isn't he? GAWD. I'm to young and sexy to die! I'm only 16!

"Alright."

"Wait! Really, Vinnie! You'll play with me! Really? Seriously? YAY!"

Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk. All's going according to plan!

"…"

"Fine, Fine! I'll go first! Ummmmmmmmm…Where were you born?"

"…Kalm."

"Oh, really? I been there once. The materia shop owner was a moron."

"…"

Wow. Vinnie's thinking REALLY hard…I think.

"What is…Your…favorite materia…?"

"OH!!! OH!!!!!! Um, that would be! Ohhhhhh, do I really have to choose ONE?"

Nod.

"Oh, alright! My favorite materia is…Uh…Um…Enemy Skill! It's so kick ass being able to _steal_ an enemy's skill and use it as your own."

I pause, thinking of my next question. I have to make these worth while. This maybe my only chance to learn about Vinnie Valentine. Hmmmm…That's it!

"Okay, okay, Sir Broody, I got it. Your first job?"

"I…Was a turk…"

"Woooooooow! Seriously? Like back in the day when Shinra wasn't all about mako and shit?"

Another nod.

"When you…First left home…"

"Oh, that's easy. I was 14. Now I'm 16. I've live a kick ass life in two years, let me tell you!"

I snicker. That kick ass life of mine as gotten me lots and lots of materia! Ku, ku, ku. Thank you Leviathan for the wonderful chance to get LOTS of materia. I just have to bide my time…

"So…Um…What's YOUR favorite materia?"

Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk. You can find out a lot about a person from their favorite materia!

"…Fire…"

"Aw. Should of guessed with that red cloak ya wear. It's red. Fire's red! Well, I guess it's technically orange, but still!"

He raises an eyebrow at me. He then closes his eyes, thinking. After a few moments, his eyes open.

"Favorite Weapon?"

"My Shuriken. Throwing Stars and smoke bombs are cool and all, but shurikens are soooooo the best."

I grin brightly, my arms flailing about in excitement. I then stop to think…This HAD to be a good question. I have one I wanna ask, and I have to save it for last so I can high-tail it out of here to my tent. It's…Kinda stupid.

Mean while…

C.A.Y. (pronounced: Kay; Short for Chibi Angelic Yuffie): "You like him. You want to hold him. You want to kiss him."

Chibi Yuffie: "SHUT UP, C.A.Y.! I dooooooooo noooooooot like Vince!"

C.A.Y.: "Liar."

Chibi Yuffie: "Oh, go stick your foot up your ass!"

Back to thinking up a question…

I. HAVE. IT. Why didn't I think of it sooner?

"Alright, Vinnie Valentine. Why were you in the coffin for 30 years?"

Oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!? He looks, so, so, so…UN-Vinnie like!!! AHHHHHHHH! HE'S GONNA SHOT ME!!!!

He swallowed. Hard.

"To…Repent for the sins I committed…For…Not stopping…Her…It was…All my fault…"

OH MY GAWD. I broke Vinnie. He said 16 words, not that I was counting.

"N-Not stopping her…? W-What happened…?"

"I…Let her…Destroy herself…Allowed her too…Experiment on her own unborn child…I…Couldn't stop her…Convince her other wise…It's my fault…"

GWAD. Really did say the wrong thing. 25 words. TWENTY FREAKING FIVE!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YUFFIE KISARAGI!?!?!

"I'm…I'm sorry I asked. I'll keep my big fat mouth shut! I won't say another word to you!"

I'm…Crying?! I haven't cry since…Since…Mom…

I feel a hand wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Do not cry, Yuffie. You…Did not know…You…May still speak to me…If you wish…"

I gulp.

"You may r-regret those words…V-Vinnie Valentine!"

Tears continue to roll down my cheeks. Why can't I stop crying?

"I…Just have one more question…One more…A-Are we friends…Vinnie…"

He nods, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, thought, he tries not to let it should. It's not what Sir Broods A Lot does.

"Yes Yuffie. We are."

"Good!"

I nod as I hop up.

"I'm glad. I'll se ya tomorrow, Vince."

I walk off to my tent. When I enter inside, I flop onto my make-shift bed. Before I feel asleep, I could of sworn I heard Aeris saying--

"I know, Yuffie tries so hard to be all tough, but she really is so sweet, especially when it comes to Vincent. I suppose opposites attract, though. Right Cloud?"

Spike grunted.

"Yeah. Maybe."

A/N:

I thought I'd write a one-shot. I hope it was good. Please R&R! Thanks for reading!


End file.
